


Denial

by janusrome



Series: 30 Days of Writing [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike來到Pearson Hardman工作，對於事務所的一些人的看法。（字數：約1,000）</p><p><strong>30 Days of Writing</strong>, day 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 13 - denial  
> written for 加嘉

 

在他（陰錯陽差）來到Pearson Hardman法律事務所工作之前，Mike從來沒有想過 _那些人_ 會是什麼模樣——事實上，他也從來沒想過，因為他們身處的是另外一個世界。

多年前——在他必須負擔祖母住療養院的費用之前——當他還是單車快遞員穿梭在曼哈頓的街頭送件時，他曾嘲笑過那樣的人，手工訂做的西裝、裝模作樣的髮型、目中無人趾高氣昂走在街上。在心底，他知道，只要他想要，他絕對有能力成為那種人，只不過他不屑過著那種呆板無聊的生活罷了。

彼一時，此一時，如今他偏偏就是穿著昂貴西裝、嘴裡說著大部分人聽不懂的法律辭彙的 _那種人_ 。

Mike不否認這確實是他想要的生活，但他拒絕成為他所鄙夷的類型的律師——儘管實際上他 _並不是_ 律師。

同時，他也不否認他喜歡這裡，他屬於這裡。在這裡工作的人的思考方式和談話內容和他的「聰明才智」沒有太大的差距。雖然他還沒有資格和他們平起平坐，但在許多時候他可以和他們旗鼓相當。每一天都像是挑戰，很新鮮、很有趣，一點也不無聊，儘管碰到挫折的時間還不少。

一開始，Mike覺得他們高不可攀，尤其是他在「獲得」文憑之前，他一直提心弔膽，深怕自己的「詐欺」行為被揭穿；但一段時間之後，他發現，在他們光鮮的衣著和呼風喚雨的能耐之下，他們依舊是有血有肉的人。

比方說，他看到的Jessica是個優雅、強悍、工於心計的成功律師——直到Hardman回來，他才發現原來她不是所向無敵的。

更不用說Louis。在Mike來到事務所的第一天，他從Rachel那一長串提醒之中歸納出的結論就是他應該盡量避開Louis，而在網球俱樂部發生的事更令他對Louis不敢掉以輕心。直到後來他有機會——儘管百般不願——和Louis共事，Mike才發現總是處處刁難別人的Louis，在他「惡言相向」、「作威作福」的外殼之下，其實他……人滿好的。

那是一種武裝，否認自己擁有柔軟或良善或易受傷害，以免那成為別人攻擊的弱點。

同樣的，Harvey也是如此。儘管Harvey總是頤指氣使並且宣稱他 _不在乎_ ，但實際上，他在乎，而許多時候他甚至比多數人都還要在乎。

套句Donna的用字，Mike同意Harvey是個驕傲自大的渾球(jerk)，但不論Harvey再怎麼否認，他仍是Mike遇過少數真正在乎別人的人。

Mike還記得在他參加模擬法庭之前徵求Harvey的建議時，意外發現Harvey竟然是trekkie——那大概跟他有次半夜醉醺醺跑到Harvey家敲門看到他穿居家服一樣，不是形象破滅，而是讓他意識到Harvey是個活生生的、真實的、他能夠理解的「人」。

此外，Mike有點驚訝Harvey能夠和他引用電影對白一來一往，那表示他們看過相同的電影，而且對相同的片段和相同的臺詞記憶猶新。那既是共同點，也是默契。然而，Mike沒有聯想到，自己一開始會受到Jenny吸引，就是因為她能夠引述電影臺詞和他對話。

 

 


End file.
